the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny
|platforms = PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 |input = Gamepad |released = PS3/Xbox 360 |previous = Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage (Chronologically) |next = N/A}} Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny (ソウルキャリバーアストラルソード - ダークデスティニー, Sourukyaribāasutorarusōdo - dākudesutinī) is the sequel to Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light and the fourth overall game in the Astral Lineage series of fighting games. It is the final game in the Astral Swords Trilogy, and is set to bring closure to the Cassaventes family main story-line. The game takes place two months after the events of Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage and focuses on the Cassaventes family trying to save Kilina from Astral Chaos. It is due to be released October 12th, 2016 in America and Europe. Plot Two months have passed since Kilina succumbed to the darkness and transformed into Kilina Ω, before being killed. Klymene has also returned from her two month long journey, helping her good friend Alexader who has now fell comatose due to a broken heart. With the return of Klymene and a comatose Alex she will need all the help she can get to wake him up.. Or he may die. She turns to her Mother, Kisandra who decides that they should seek out the alchemist Ivy for help. Klymene has other plans though, and tells her Mother that they have to search for Alex's true love instead. Thus they go on a journey of their own. As for Millicent she has been dreaming about her Mother, Kilina being alive, begging for help. Following her heart she swears she will save her, but at what cost? Will more time-travel be involved to get her Mother back? The end is nigh, will Klymene and Kisandra be able to save Alex? Can Millicent truly save her Mother? The family comes across a revelation that changes everything.. With many new faces, new evils, and having to face their greatest threat yet, will the Cassaventes family be able to pull through this time? Or will death greet them? The final adventure to save Kilina is about to begin, and the world is about to change... Characters Playable Characters Returning Characters Kisandra Cassaventes (Kisandraカサヴェテス, Kisandra kasavu~etesu) is the older sister to Kilina, Mother to Klymene and Aunt to Millicent. She has been confirmed to be playable and appear in the story. All that is known is she will discover her sister is alive and will go on a journey to rescue her from the darkness inside of her. Millicent Cassaventes (ミリセント・カサヴェテス, Mirisento kasavu~etesu) is the daughter to Kilina, niece to Kisandra and cousin to Klymene. She was revealed through the second character reveal poster. She has been confirmed to be a playable character and will appear in the story. Klymene Cassaventes (クリュメネーカサヴェテス, Kuryumenēkasavu~etesu) is the daughter to Kisandra, niece to Kilina and cousin to Millicent. She was revealed through the third character reveal poster. She has been confirmed to be a playable character and will appear in the story. It is unknown what her role will be at the moment. Kilina Cassaventes/Kilina Ω (キリナカサヴェテス, Kirinakasavu~etesu), (キリナオメガ, Kirinaomega) is the younger sister to Kisandra, Mother to Millicent and Aunt to Klymene. She is currently malfested and is residing in Astral Chaos as the rightful heir. Her family thinks she is deceased, but a new face unknowingly confirms that she is alive. Kilina Ω is the malfested version of Kilina and will appear in the story. Alexander Tadeas (アレクサンダーTadeas, Arekusandā Tadeas) is a character created by LightningSakura. He is confirmed to be playable and will appear in the story. After his previous adventure with Klymene he attempts to help the Cassaventes family in rescuing Kilina, just like how he was helped to be rescued by Klymene. However, Alex needs some help of his own first to come out of his comatose state. Cyril (シリル, Shiriru) is a character created by myself and LightningSakura. He made his debut in Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage. He will appear in the story mode as he is trying to find a way to save Alex. He tries to help the Cassaventes family save Kilina from Astral Chaos, but in the process he uncovers some major revelations about his family ties. Rosie (ロージー, Rōjī) is a character created by LightningSakura. She made her debut in Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage. She is a playable character and will appear in the story. She is on a mission to take revenge on Alex and kill him as he killed her brother Aaron. She attempts an assassination at the Cassaventes residence but is defeated by Kisandra. She swears she will be back though. New Characters Stellar (ステラー, Suterā) is a new character in the Astral Lineage series of fighting games. Not much is known about her origins. She will meet the Cassaventes family and help them find a way into Astral Chaos, as she has a lot of experience within that realm. Not much else is known about her role, or her backstory. Celestial (天体の, Tentai no) is a new character in the Astral Lineage series of fighting games. Not much is known about his origins. He is on a journey to find his long lost sister who went missing in Astral Chaos years ago. He resides in Astral Chaos. Not much else is known about him. Non-Playable Characters To be announced. Game Mechanics To be announced. Game Modes To be announced. Story Episodes Opening It's a dark and stormy night, lightning strikes through the sky. Klymene is walking through the dark, damp forest with Alexander slumped over her shoulder. A flash of lighting reveals her face, she looks injured. Tears are seen trembling down her cheeks, she looks broken inside... Angry yet sad. "I will save you Alex, I promise" Klymene whispers to herself as thunder is heard in the background. The screen fades to black It's Astral Chaos, Kilina Ω is standing in the former throne room of Astra. She falls to the ground screaming in pain, she looks over and standing there is Millicent. "You! You did this to me! You left me!" Kilina screams at her! "I need help! I'm in so much pain" Kilina screams, grabbing her head in pain. Millicent stumbles backwards and falls to the ground. "N.. No.. I want to help you, please!" Millicent begs. Kilina shoots a nasty stare at her "Too late" she whispers. Kilina jumps up from the ground and launches towards Millicent and attempts to strike her. The screen goes black. ---- Episode 1 - Nightmares Millicent wakes up screaming and sweating, she breathes heavily and looks around her room. Kisandra comes running in. "Millicent are you okay?" Kisandra asks panicked. "I.. I'm fine.. It was another nightmare.. It.. It felt so real, like a vision. My Mother tried to kill me... Kisandra, my Mother is alive I just know it!" Kisandra walks over to Millicent's bed and sits down, she strokes Millicent's hair. "Millicent.. I know it's hard to accept but Kilina... is dead. We need to accept that... You need to accept that" Millicent looks away. "I never will! I know she's alive and I will do anything it takes to save her!" she says determinedly. Kisandra's eyes sadden, she stands up and begins to walk away. "We'll find her Millicent, but you have to prepare yourself for the fact that she may be..." Millicent interrupts her "She's not! I know it!". Kisandra walks out. Kisandra leans against's Millicent's closed door. "Oh sis.. Where are you?" she says to herself. She looks down towards the floor and hears a panicked knock on the door. Looking confused Kisandra cautiously makes her way towards the door and grabs her sword, lightning fills up the dark hallway. The knock on the door gets more frantic, Kisandra walks over and stretches out her hand to open it. Suddenly it bursts open and Klymene falls through with Alexander on her back. The pair crash hardly on the floor. "Klymene?!" Kisandra exclaims. Klymene rolls over and is covered in blood. "Klymene what happened to you?!" Kisandra exclaims and kneels besides her, Millicent comes out of her room. "What is.. Kisandra behind you!" Millicent shouts. Kisandra turns around and blocks a chained sickle flying towards her with her sword. "That boy has been nothing but a pain! He killed my Brother, and now I'll kill him!" a battle is initiated. *Battle 1 (1 out of 2 Rounds - Easy) *Playable Character: Kisandra **Weapon: Sword and Shield - Brave One *Opponent: Rosie **Chained Sickle: Bloody Valentines Rosie picks herself up off the ground. "Ugh, no! I'll be back!" She exclaims as she rushes out of the home. Kisandra looks down towards Klymene and Alex, she looks at Millicent. "Come on, let's take these two into there" Kisandra nods towards the bedroom and attempts to pick up Klymene. ---- Episode 2 - Recovery (Cutscene Only) Kisandra lays Klymene on the bed and Millicent places Alexander next to her, the pair are unconscious. Kisandra kisses them both on the forehead and cleans up Klymene's wounds, cleaning the blood off her face. She does the same to Alex, who hasn't shown any sign of being awake since Klymene brought him here. Kisandra looks at him with worry in her eyes. "Don't worry aunt, I'm sure they'll both be fine.. Let's get some rest" Millicent suggests. "No.. I'm going to stay here with them, they're both covered in blood I need to know what happened to them! I should have went with them..." Kisandra says, looking disappointed in herself. "It's not your fault that they're injured.. At least... At least they're alive, isn't that good enough?!" Millicent says angered, and storms out. "I didn't mean..." Kisandra huffs to herself and lays her head on Klymene's stomach. "Wake up soon dear". The next day Klymene stirs and begins to wake up, Kisandra lifts her head up and starts calling out Klymene's name. "Klymene! Come on, open your eyes! Please!". Klymene opens her eyes and looks at Kisandra who smiles down at her. Klymene's face turns to shock. "Alex! Where's Alex?!" Klymene asks panicked, she tries to lift herself up and wheezes in pain. "Slow down dear, you're injured. Alex is right here don't worry!" Kisandra reassures her. "No.. No, you don't understand! Has he woke up at all?!" Klymene asks worried. Kisandra looks confused. "N.. No.. He's been unconscious since you arrived here last night. Klymene, what happened when you were gone?!". Klymene looks at her Mother with sadness in her eyes. "It's Alex he.. He succumbed to Soul Edge, we.. We fought and he was saved from the darkness.. Since then though, he has been unconscious.. Mom, we have to do something! He said he would protect me, but it was him who needed protecting! We have to save him, I can't lose him!!". Klymene's eyes fill with tears. Kisandra looks shocked, she looks at Alex with worried eyes. "Oh Klymene, I'm so sorry! Alex is like a son to me. I promise you we will find a way to save him! We should seek out Ivy, I'm sure she'll have some sort of potion!" Kisandra suggests. "No.. This is different. A potion just won't cut it! We.. We need to find a Man named Cyril, I think he will be able to save Alex". "Well then, let's go find this Cyril" Kisandra says. Klymene looks away. "That won't be easy... The last time I saw him he took Soul Edge and opened a rift into Astral Chaos. Finding him will be hard, but we have too! I won't let Alex die!" Klymene is determined. Kisandra looks at her and nods. "Well then, we will do all it takes to save him!". ---- Episode 3 Stages To be announced. Trivia *The original name of this game was going to be Soulcalibur: A Dark Destiny completely excluding Astral Swords from the title. **You can see this from previous logos for the game. **The original logo for this game used the same "Soulcalibur" text as the one used in the previous two games in the Astral series. *The events of this game chronologically follow the events of Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage, a game created by LightningSakura. *It has been confirmed that this game will have two different endings. A canon ending and a non-canon ending. **This could mean a sequel is possible. **At the moment it is unknown how you will reach each ending. *There is going to be a scene that is reminiscent of Kisandra's and Kilina's Soulcalibur IV ending. Gallery Logos Soulcalibur ADD Logo4.png|The final logo. Soulcalibur ADD Logo3.png|The fourth logo, using the new title. Soulcalibur ADD Logo2.png|The third logo, sporting the original title. Soulcalibur ADD Logo1.png|The second logo, sporting the original title. Soulcalibur ADD Logo.png|The original logo, sporting the original title. Posters Soulcalibur Astral Swords ADD Poster Teaser.jpg|Promotional Poster 1. Soulcalibur Astral Swords ADD Poster 1.jpg|First set: Reveal poster tease! Soulcalibur Astral Swords ADD Poster 2.jpg|First set: Character reveal poster 1! Kisandra revealed! Soulcalibur Astral Swords ADD Poster 3.jpg|First set: Character reveal poster 2! Millicent revealed! Soulcalibur Astral Swords ADD Poster 4.jpg|First set: Character reveal poster 3! Klymene Revealed! Soulcalibur Astral Swords ADD Poster 5.jpg|First set: Character reveal poster 4! Kilina Ω Revealed! Soulcalibur Astral Swords ADD Poster 6.jpg|New Characters 1: Reveal poster tease! Soulcalibur Astral Swords ADD Poster 7.jpg|New Characters1: Reveal poster 1! Stellar Revealed! Soulcalibur Astral Swords ADD Poster 8.jpg|New Characters 1: Reveal poster 2! Celestial Revealed! Soulcalibur Astral Swords ADD Poster 9.jpg|Second set: Reveal poster tease! Soulcalibur Astral Swords ADD Poster 10.jpg|Second set: Character reveal poster 1! Alexander Revealed! Soulcalibur Astral Swords ADD Poster 11.jpg|Second set: Character reveal poster 2! Cyril revealed! Characters Kisandra 1P ADD FullW.png|Kisandra's 1P outfit. With Weapon. Millicent 1P ADD FullW.png|Millicent's 1P outfit. With weapon. Klymene 1P ADD FullW.png|Klymene's 1P outfit. With Weapon. Kilina O 1P ADD FullW.png|Kilina Ω's 1P outfit. With Weapon. Stellar 1P ADD FullW.png|Stellar's 1P outfit. With Weapon. Celestial 1P ADD FullW.png|Celestial's 1P outfit. With Weapon. Alex 1P ADD FullW.png|Alex's 1P outfit. With Weapon. Kilina1P ADD FullW.png|Kilina's 1P outfit. With Weapon. Cyril 1P ADD FullW.png|Cyril's 1P outfit. With Weapon. Reception To be reviewed. Category:Astral Lineage series Category:Games Category:Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny Category:Astral Swords Trilogy Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:JaseyJasee Category:LightningSakura